


Lunar Tears

by XT0



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9SxReader, Android, Automata, F/M, Human, Lunar Tears, M/M, MaleorFemaleReader, Metnally Broken 9S, NieR: Automata Spoilers, NieR:AutomataxReader, Nier: Automata - Freeform, human reader, nier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XT0/pseuds/XT0
Summary: The war against machine lifeforms is finally over. Yet, in the end, you're still the only human alive and you're in love with a broken android.{Mentally Broken!9S X Human!Reader}





	Lunar Tears

"Nines, where are you taking me?" I grumbled as my limbs nonchalantly carried my body as I proceeded to follow the white-haired android to our untold destination.

        "You'll see~" he purred in reply, adorably bounding about our hike.

        Not gonna lie, I felt a little jealous by the boy's everlasting energy... it must be entertaining being an artificial humanoid. Furthermore, it also must be a little boring at times.

        Breathing softly, I halt in my steps, refusing to move any longer. It was at this point where I was tolerably tired, I mean, we've been traveling on foot for what seemed to be seven hours. Call me lazy, I just don't care and I despise all things exercise.

        "Mm? Oh, come on, (Y/n)! It's barely just a few more miles away," 9S pouted while I shook my head and my butt found a portion of ruins to set itself down on, "Do I have to carry you?"

        Blinking, my orbs were fixed upon his unmasked features as I took his query into consideration. "Yes," I answered plainly, a grin now upon my lips.

        Without about word, my body was hoisted bridal style into his arms and he was already proceeding to walk. 

_Eager aren't we?_

        Our little adventure was quite tranquil... yet quite quiet. But, I didn't mind the quietness of the air among us, it just enabled me to rethink of my history and how it placed me directly here, right in this moment.

        When I originally arrived, I was terrified and very bewildered. I couldn't remember much of what transpired in my life, nor how I even got here. Nevertheless, now thinking about it, I was quite satisfied that whatever occurred, occurred. Because, if it didn't, I wouldn't have met the love of my life... 9S.

        Yes, after I got here, everything was quite absurd, but now things are subtle and tranquil. There are no more hostile machine lifeforms... and YoRHa is no longer exists.

_I've got Nines all to myself..._

        "We here," he expressed softly, placing me down on my feet which tore me out of my trance.

        "The commercial facility?" I uttered, perplexed, "Why here?"

        9S shot me a smirk, "It's what's underneath this."

_What?_

        Feeling quite simple-minded, he took my hand and escorted me to the—what I deemed was broken—elevator. Once he pushed the button and the doors open, he scooted me on inside before pushing the solitary button there.

        "You're going to love this, I have no doubt about it," Nines murmured rather happily. Before the doors could open, he promptly planted his palms over my orbs and led me out a bit. "Okay, ready? One, two, three-"

        Uncovering my eyes, I was met with a brilliant light of—maybe—over a thousand flowers. I suppose I was gazing at them like I was some kid in a candy store because I overheard 9S chuckle vividly.

        "So, what do you think?"

        "I... I love this place!" I eventually cracked, hopping up and down a bit before spinning on my heels to face him—only to have him tuck one of the numerous flowers behind my ear.

        "I'm glad," he beamed with surprisingly adoring orbs, "They're called Lunar Tears, I imagined since you like looking at pretty things, that you would love these."

_Oh, Nines._

        He held my hand once again, guiding me into the center of the patch, "Though... nothing is more fascinating than you."

        My mouth went dry a bit, shocked by his words.

_'...nothing is more fascinating than you'._

        I didn't know what to respond, in truth, I didn't know what to even do. It was like he broke me entirely—but, not in a bad way. "Thank you..." I ultimately mustered up, my eyes becoming now fascinated by the ground, "...for everything."

        Is it corrupt for me to love an android so much? To have my heart feel like it's rupturing every time he's near me or whenever I overhear his name? Probably not. However, I truly don't want to destroy him... like when 2B had died in front of his orbs.

        9S isn't mentally okay right now... he just puts a mask on to make me feel content.

        "You're welcome," he answered lastly, his voice appearing a bit complicated. "Hey... (Y/n), look at me."

        My head snapped up once he said those words, my eyes finding his. He seemed so lost—like he wasn't there at all.

_Was he reminiscing about what transpired? Or is he just gradually losing all emotion?_

        Before I could ask anything, he had seized my face tenderly as his lips led themselves to mine. Of course, I was overwhelmed, but, I instantly obtain my thoughts back and returned his affectionate kiss. Genuinely, I don't certainly know what startled me more, the fact that he kissed me or that he actually was a fucking wondrous kisser.

        As suddenly as the kiss occurred, it ended. Feeling the loss of his warm saddens me, but what had me grimacing was his following words.

        "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," his speech was now irregular as he conversed,  "I love you, yet I can't love you. Me, loving you, will presumably tear you apart... and I don't-"

        I silenced him with another kiss considering it seemed like the only way to get him to shut the hell up. I could tell he was taken by surprise but he took it anyways.

        "Are you mad?" he questioned, breaking our kiss for the second time, his orbs wide.

        "Yes, 9S, I am. In fact, I'm in insane—I'm insanely in love with you," I responded, staring him straight into his blue eyes with my (E/c) ones, "And, I don't care if you 'break' me because I'm already broken. But, with you, I'm genuinely happy and I'm discovering my missing pieces one by one with you."

        Nines just blinked at me, taking a few moments to grasp everything that I just said to him before his expression went into an indecipherable state. "...in love with me?" he began to murmur softly, yet, I could only pick up on the last few words of his sentence.

_Are you repeating what I-_

        Not even a few seconds later, my train of logic was cut off by the impact of 9S' form against mine, knocking us both off our feet and into the lunar tears. 

        "You love me even though I'm mentally wrecked?" he whispered into my right ear, causing a shiver to shoot down my spine by how close he was.

        Honestly, I couldn't move—well, I could move my arms... but that's not the point. He was essentially perching on top of my stomach, bending over me.

        "Nines... I love you no matter what." I muttered, my hand stretching up and caressing his check. Shortly, he got to the position where he was now resting beside me, his head resting upon my breast while enveloping his arms about my torso.

        "Do me a favor then..." he commenced, softly, "...don't let me go."

**Author's Note:**

> ✓ story information  
> ‧ written: december 18th, 2018  
> ‧ disclaimer(s): i do not own any characters within nier automata! nor do i own you, the reader.  
> ✓ note(s):  
> ‧ my first one-shot! how'd i do?


End file.
